Nichiyou Gekijo (TBS)
Nichiyou Gekijo (日曜劇場) is the term given to the TV shows airing on TBS in the Sunday 21:00 - 21:54 timeslot. This list includes all TV shows aired on TBS in this time slot. 2020 * Spr: Hanzawa Naoki Season 2 * Win: Theseus no Fune 2019 * Aut: Grand Maison Tokyo * Sum: No Side Game (ノーサイド・ゲーム) * Spr: Shudan Sasen!! * Win: Good Wife 2018 * Aut: Shitamachi Rocket 2 * Sum: Kono Sekai no Katasumi ni * Spr: Black Pean * Win: 99.9 Season 2 2017 * Aut: Rikuou * Sum: Gomen, Aishiteru * Spr: Chiisana Kyojin * Win: A LIFE 2016 * Aut: IQ246 * Sum: Aogeba Totoshi * Spr: 99.9 * Win: Kazoku no Katachi 2015 * Aut: Shitamachi Rocket * Sum: Napoleon no Mura * Spr: Tenno no Ryoriban (天皇の料理番) * Win: Ryusei Wagon 2014 * Aut: Gomen ne Seishun! * Sum: Oyaji no Senaka * Spr: Roosevelt Game * Win: S 2013 * Aut: Ando Lloyd * Sum: Hanzawa Naoki * Spr: Soratobu Kouhoushitsu * Win: Tonbi 2012 * Aut: MONSTERS * Sum: Summer Rescue * Spr: ATARU * Win: Unmei no Hito 2011 * Aut: Nankyoku Tairiku * Sum: Hanawake no Yon Shimai * Spr: JIN 2 * Win: Fuyu no Sakura 2010 * Aut: Juui Dolittle * Sum: GM Odore Doctor * Spr: Shinzanmono * Win: Tokujo Kabachi!! 2009 * Aut: JIN * Sum: Kanryotachi no Natsu * Spr: Boku no Imoto * Win: Honjitsu mo Hare. Ijo Nashi 2008 * Aut: SCANDAL * Sum: Tomorrow * Spr: Ryokiteki na Kanojo * Win: Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai 2007 * Aut: Hatachi no Koibito * Sum: Papa to Musume no Nanokakan * Spr: Jodan ja nai! * Win: Karei naru Ichizoku 2006 * Aut: Teppan Shoujo Akane!! * Sum: Dare Yori mo Mama wo Aisu * Spr: Oishii Propose * Win: Rondo 2005 * Aut: Koi no Jikan * Sum: Ima Ai ni Yukimasu * Spr: Aikurushii * Win: M no Higeki 2004 * Aut: Fuufu * Sum: Tobosha * Spr: Orange Days * Win: Suna no Utsuwa 2003 * Aut: Suekko Chounan Ane Sannin * Sum: Moto Kare * Spr: Egao no Hosoku * Win: Good Luck!! 2002 * Aut: Otousan * Sum: Taiyou no Kisetsu * Spr: Yoisho no Otoko * Win: Salaryman Kintaro 3 2001 * Aut: Gakko no Sensei * Sum: Koi ga Shitai x3 * Spr: Love Story * Win: Shiroi Kage 2000 * Aut: Oyaji * Sum: Saimin * Spr: Salaryman Kintaro 2 * Win: Beautiful Life 1999 * Aut: Yamada Ikka no Shinbo * Sum: The Doctor * Spr: Good News * Win: Salaryman Kintaro 1998 * Aut: Nanisama! * Sum: Umi Made Go Fun * Spr: Kamisan Nanka Kowakunai * Win: Makasete Darling 1997 * Aut: Best Partner * Sum: Otona no Otoko * Spr: Risou no Joushi * Win: Melody 1996 * Aut: Dear Woman * Sum: Futari no Seesaw Game * Spr: Sono Ki ni Naru Made * Win: Kankonsosai Bucho 1995 * Aut: Kagayake! Rintaro * Sum: Papa Survival * Spr: Kino no Teki wa Kyo no Teki (きのうの敵は今日も敵) * Win: Kamisan no Waruguchi 2 1994 * Aut: Onichan no Sentaku * Sum: Otoko no Ibasho * Spr: Boku no Shushoku * Win: Sweet Home 1993 * Aut: Kamisan no Waruguchi * Sum: Kacho-san no Yakudoshi * Spr: Oka no Ue no Himawari Category:Lists Category:TBS